


What's the count

by Spindizzy



Series: Hitman: Agent 47 fic [1]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: How many Agents are there?





	What's the count

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Zone prompt "More." Implied spoilers for the film. I've never actually played the games, only seen the movies, so I have no idea how many Agents there actually still are in canon.

"How many more of you are there?" Katia didn't look up from the tablet, staring at their own front door through the security feed while 47 reassembled his guns. "I know there's at least eighty-eight, but that doesn't take into account any that have died so far or are no longer operating—"

"Fifty-four still in operation." Katia groaned, and 47 cocked an eyebrow at her. "I told you. We're hard to kill."

"We're going to be at this for _years_!"

"We are if you don't _concentrate._ "

"Fine," Katia muttered, and hit the detonator as Agent 71 opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join me to yell about Hitman: Agent 47 and Murder Sibling Antics, I'm on twitter as @Spindilly and Dreamwidth as Spindizzy!


End file.
